sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Sustainable Community Action:WikiNode
]] Arrivals Welcome to This page is a WikiNode, a wiki page that tells you how a wiki relates to other wikis. See the WikiNodesProject on taoriver for more information. Cityscape - This page: Grand Central Railway station, Talk page: station cafe Starting points Main Page - What's New - Community Portal - About Sustainable Community Action - Places, projects & networks - Ideas Bank - News - Diary - Resources - SCA wiki community Collaboration *project:Collaborations Departures This listing is not an exhaustive one. It's suggested that it should focus mainly on sustainability topics, (see for example Ideas Bank topics). Some other wikis referred to in Sustainable Community Action may be best listed elsewhere, for example there are growing numbers of wiki to do with cities or specific places. So suggesting these be listed elsewhere is an example of a proposed delegation. Information about, or proposed, delegations can be included after each link in the listing. Community * Society Gardens - Wikia about the more serious side of life. wikia:Society Gardens collaboration proposals *Wikia:WikiNode *Wikia offline status page *wikia:Category:Sustainability *Wikia Scratchpad Wiki listed within Sustainable Community Action Places, projects and networks *Towns, Villages and Cities - the Wikia for places that don't have their own separate Wikia, started early March 2005. It lists all of them and all others that have separate Wikia sites. See its WikiNode. Proposed '''delegation' for listing of growing number of wiki to do with cities or other geographic areas.'' *Sustainapedia Northwest, (USA) *Sustainability Organizations, Chapel Hill, NC, (USA), part of the grassroots Wikia *2People is an effort to build a grassroots sustainability movement. One of our projects is to develop a location-aware, community-oriented sustainability wiki that can serve as a citizen's dashboard for the 21st century. We are a work-in-progress, trying to figure out what it will take to create the shift to sustainability. Input and collaboration with others is very welcome -- we're big fans of SCA Wiki! *EcoReality -- a nascent ecovillage, forming in the Southern Gulf Islands of British Columbia, Canada Building networks *Meta Collab - a collaboration on all things collaboration. Started 3 October, 2005 *Open Project Development:Info/Sustainability * WikiIndex, Wikiindex's sustainability category Campaigns *Campaigns Wikia WikiNode Climate change *Campaigns Wikia WikiNode - Climate Change article *Swindon Climate Action Network Community involvement *BeyondVoting, started 11 Jan 2005 *DoWire's E-Democracy Best Practices Wiki Cycling *Cycling Wikia - sample articles: Utility Cycling Multi Modal *Critical Mass Wikia - sample articles: List of rides Education *Cloud Forest Institute is a scientific and educational organization formed in 1996. CFI works to offer students educational alternatives in international settings that address issues of environmental and social significance thru Service Learning while striving to exist sustainably with the natural environment. Some wikipages available in Spanish. CFI is currently (summer 2006) working at sites in **tropical Andean cloud forest of Ecuador, South America. **the California floristic zone of Mendocino County, Northern California. Environmental Knowledge Resources * envirowiki.info - resource for environmentalists and activists. Global connections *The Fishery Management Wikia *Appropedia is a living library of appropriate technology, sustainability and development. Growing and gardening *Permawiki, started 17 October 2005, restarted February 2006. Proposed '''delegation' for information on permaculture, although some exceptions - see SCA's Permaculture page. Permawiki users are welcome to include relevant information in SCA wiki as a sort of reciprocal arrangement.'' Local needs met locally *Transition Towns, Ireland and United Kingdom Personal options *Tiptheplanet Quality of life *w:c:lifequality Towards Sustainable Economies * We-think wikia - discussion of the rise of mass, collaborative creativity - and a process of collaborative writing and editing of a book: We-think: the power of mass creativity. Started October 17, 2006 by Charlie Leadbeater. Urban & village design *Ecovillage Wikia, started 6 Feb 2005 Water *Water wikia Other related Wikia *peace:WikiNode, started 4 Dec 2004 *religion-wiki:WikiNode, started 20 Dec 2004 *Future', started 26 1 2005 *How to Engineer it WikiNode, started 26 Jan 2005 *education:WikiNode, started January 28, 2005 *activism:WikiNode, started: 6 February, 2005 *Renewable Energy Design, started 9 January 2006 *Silicon Valley Commons' WikiNode External links checked 18:01, 16 May 2006 (UTC) WikiNode category:Portal